The present application relates to a light emitting device.
A large-scale display device in which a plurality of light emitting devices as pixels are disposed in a matrix, a traffic signal in which a plurality of light emitting devices are disposed, and the like may be used outdoors. Such a display device involves a disadvantage, for example, indirect glare or reduction in contrast of the display caused when light such as external light is incident on a light emitting plane of any of the light emitting devices, the external light is reflected at a peripheral region outer to a light emitting region. For example, in a light emitting device in which a light emitting element is disposed in a recessed portion of a package, an encapsulant supplied in the recessed portion spreads out from the recessed portion. In such a case, the encapsulant located outside the recessed portion reflects external light, which may decrease the display contrast.
In order to address this disadvantage, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-199219 discloses locating a dark color layer covering the encapsulant overflowing from the recessed portion of the package onto the peripheral region around the recessed portion.